Forgive Me
by AspiringInstrumentalist
Summary: Jesse is Mr. Schuester's son and Rachel is Shelby's daughter. What might have happened had Rachel been in Vocal Adrenaline and Jesse in New Directions. Based off another fic I read, Our Stars Are Bound To Meet by:saarele PLEASE REVIEW!


This is my first story and I would like some constructive critisism please. Please don't send neagtive reviews. Thanks.

Chapter 1: Rachel's Point of View

"Forgive me," I mouthed as he looked at me in mixture of pure hatred and heartbroken confusion. I had just lost everything I had ever cared about and even music couldn't make me feel alive again. Since the woman I call my mother forced me to cruelly break up with the only person I had ever loved, the one person who really understood me, I had been a shell of my usually bubbly, happy self. I was operating on auto-pilot for the past three days since I broken his heart and ripped out my own. Running off stage and trying desperately to disguise the treacherous tears that now flowed freely down my face, I blew past my mother and managed to escape to the parking lot.

I ran to my Range Rover and threw myself into the driver's seat, sobbing hysterically. Throwing my car into reverse, barely acknowledging the fact that I had nearly hit two parked cars, a student (in my defense he was dressed in all black), and a light post, I escaped McKinley High as fast as possible, knowing my mother would be close behind to demand an explanation for my behavior. I didn't get very far before I had to pull over, blinded by my tears, avoid a wreck. Secretly I was glad Jesse couldn't see me now, blubbering unintelligibly, puffy eyed, and runny nosed, apologizing and begging him to forgive me. When I pulled myself together enough to drive (though I couldn't stop crying no matter how hard I tried), I escaped to the community theater. Climbing the stairs to the stage, I turned the spotlight on the piano (an attention I would have relished in any other mood, even with no audience), sat on the bench, and began to play. Only one song I knew could properly express my melancholia and I started to sing softly.

_I dreamed a dream of times gone by, _

_When hope was high, and life worth living._

_I dreamed that love would never die,_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving._

_When I was young and unafraid,_

_And dreams were dreamed and used and wasted._

_There was no ransom to be paid!_

_No song unsung, no wine untasted._

_But the tiger's coming now,_

_But the tiger's coming now._

_With their voices soft as thunder._

_As they tear your hope apart,_

_As they tear your hope apart!_

_As they turn your dream to shame!_

_And still I he'd come for me!_

_That we would live the years together._

_But there are dreams that cannot be!_

_And there are storms we cannot weather!_

_I had a dream my life would be,_

_So different from this hell I'm living!_

_So different now from what seemed!_

_Now life has killed the dream, I dreamed_

By the end of the song, I was sobbing again.

GLEE

Deciding to delude myself further that he could possibly still love me after my hideous deception (hey, if I'm going to torture myself, why not do it thoroughly?), I started playing the opening chords of the one song that could achieve this delusion. Trust me, I've tried every song we've every sung and then some and this is the only one that I can really feel close to him. It's fitting though, being the first song we sang together. The song we called all our own, though in reality it belonged to Lionel Richie.

As I closed my eyes and started to play "Hello", my imagination took hold of my brain and I could feel his breath on my neck while he sang softly in my ear, telling me he loved me in the best way he knew how, through song. Smiling, I twined my voice with his, returning his sentiment while our voices melded perfectly and creating a music that would have let us carry off the song without music. We had had such dreams, first Broadway, achieve stardom, then...who knows? But there was no question of whether or not we would do it together. We thought our love would last as long as we did and beyond. To help me keep with this delusion I was desperately achieve, my mind pushed these thoughts from my brain and replaced them with thoughts of our first meeting in the music store. As these thoughts filled my head, we both ended on our respective notes and the fantasy fizzled away and died. Though the delusion I had was gone, I realized that I had stopped crying for the first time in three days. It was as if his naturally soothing presence could calm me even if he was only present in memory.

Sighing heavily, I got up and closed the piano, placing my elbows on the lid and leaning my head into my hands. Memories of Jesse filled my head, good and bad. The feeling of his arms around me, his voice when he was agitated, his smile, everything and nothing. His black wardrobe, his reactions to my vain attempts to get him to wear color, the feeling of his lips on my hair. Silent tears ran down my face, my body shaking with sobs that I managed to keep silent. I don't know how long I stood there, crying over my cowardice and my obsession of becoming a star that drove me to betray the one person who really knew me, and loved me anyway, but judging by the sun's position in the sky when I finally looked up, it was nearly sunset and I really needed to get home. Grabbing my backpack and car keys, I turned to leave, consumed by my memories when the opening notes of "Total Eclipse of the Heart" rang through the air, signifying that I had a new text message. Pulling my phone out of my bag, I saw that the number was blocked and debated opening the message at all. Deciding I had nothing to lose by opening the text, thinking it was a message from one of the VA members wondering where the hell I was, I pressed the open button.

'Turn Around, Bright Eyes'

Was this some sort of cruel joke? Jesse used to send me text like this with bits of certain songs and I would reply with the next part of the song. Why was someone torturing me this way? But thinking again, I remembered that this was the last line of the song. So, because I truly had nothing left to lose, noting the irony, I decided to humor the sender, whoever they were, though I wasn't in any mood to talk to anyone. Wiping my face and putting up a facade, I turned around, not really sure where I was supposed to be looking. When a familiar, black clad figure stepped out of the shadows, whether out of the heat from the spotlight or pure shock, I fell to the ground, and everything went black.

**Please Review! I would like to make this a full length story but I want to know if it's even worth it to continue. If noboby likes it, well...**

**Also I need a beta to help me with my ideas. Anyone interested, please email me. Email address in my profile. **

**BTW: Updates will be irregular seeing as I can only write when I have inspiration. Thanks!**


End file.
